Finlandball
Finlandball |nativename = Suomipallo (Finnish) Finlandbollen (Swedish) |caption = Perkele... |image =FinlandballSVG.svg |reality = ���� Republic of Finland ���� |government = Republic; Representative democracy |personality = Drunk, wants to be left alone (with good drinking friends). Stronk as Vodka, moody |gender = Female!! |language = Finnish Swedish Sami |capital = Helsinkiball |religion = Lutheran Atheist Orthodoxy |founded = 12/06/1917 (age 99) |predecessor = Grand Duchy of Finlandball|likes = Arto Saari, Vodka, beer, snipers (Simo Häyhä), kossu, silence, Kimi Raikkonen, Nokia, hydraulic presses, My Summer Car, the song Vapaussoturin Valloituslaulu, saunas and tons of music in Finnish and english invading the world!|hates = Invaders |intospace = Yes, with Aaltoball! Can also into defeat Soviet Unionball in Suomussalmi, Perkele|status = Enjoying coffee, fuckings off!! = Swedenball (sometimes) Germanyball Kareliaball Hungaryball Norwayball Denmarkball Russiaball (sometimes) Estoniaball (Sister/Brother, Can be represented as wife/Husband in comics, One must be chosen)|enemies = Swedenball (sometimes) Sovietball Russiaball (sometimes)|food = Vodka, beer|bork = perkele perkele|onlypredecessor = Grand Duchy of Finlandball|predicon = Grand Duchy of Finland|notes = Could we of possibly winnings UKball's X Factor??? Tsemppiä, Saara Aalto!|onlysuccessor = |type = Finno-Ugric|affiliation = Turan}} Finlandball is is a nordic countryball located in north Europe like all nordics and can be in European Union, but not NATO. She has a medium amount of appearances in Polandball comics. As the most drunk and most depressed Countryball in Europe, Finland does not have many friends. Her adoptive brother is Sweden, but he is of family. However, some consider her sister/Brother Estoniaball as her best friend, since (s)he sells Her cheap alcohol. Suomi is not of Mongol, perkele! She is dark, broody, and more alcoholic than Denmarkball. If that's even possible. The Nordicballs all think of her as a sad version of Swedenball. She has a very innovative and good social system, and lots of Metal bands success outside of Finland, but enjoys Europop and pop-rock within Finland. Talented musician all round! Accomplishments * In January 1991, Linus Torvalds bought a computer and after being unsatisfied with Minix's Terminal emulator and decided to write his own. This program ended up as Linux, which is now used on various systems around the world, which include, but are not limited to, 99.40% of the TOP500 supercomputers, about 90% of all webservers, almost all of the Internet of Things, and via Android, 88% of the smartphone market. (Be happy that your fridge has that fancy touchscreen). * Finnish sniper Simo Häyhä was a pain in the back for the Soviets during the Winter War, and has the highest (confirmed) sniper kill count in history. * Erwise was the first browser with a graphical interface, made by 4 Finnish students as a combined master's project at Helsinki University Of Technology. * BEST EDUCATION SYSTEM IN THE WORLD! * One of the world's hardest languages <3 * Finlandball created the indestructable Nokia Cellphone * Created Angry Birds History Finlandball was once a slave of Swedenball, until 1809, when he became a part of Russiaball. In 1917 he gained independence. But one year later, he descended into civil war between Finnish Whites and Finnish Reds for three months, resulting in Finnish Whites victory. Then in 1940, he kicks Sovietball's butt for attempting to Anschluss him during Winter Wars. In World War 2 pillow fight, he chose to remain neutral for a while. But he joined with Naziball against Soviet in 1941, until 1944 when Sovietball signed an agreement, where Finlandball was forced to give Sovietball some of its clay. Finlandball later attempted to reclaim its lost clay in the Continuation War but unfortunately lost and was forced by Sovietball to attack its former ally, Nazi Germanyball in the Lapland War. Today, Finlandball still work as a druken farmer, but somehow, he managed to do some worthy things. Most notably, he develop the famous puzzle video game, Angry Birds, and the "indestructible" Nokia cellphone that not even Russiaball or USAball nukes can destroy. Finlandball celebrates his birthday this year on December 6th. Current problems * Kareliaball - Finland's son who is controlled by Russiaball. Let him go please! I MISS HIM SÖ MUCH!! *'Snow' - Like all the other Nordic countries, it is very cold in Finland. However, Finlandball have of Sisu and -20 °C is of tanning day, perkele! "Tässähän ruskettuu!" *'Alcohol' - Alcohol drinking is not of pröblem. Who perkele write this here? We drink öf Kossu for breakfast! PERKELE! *'Aalto Yliopisto '- They did nöt yet put Aalto-1 Satellite into space. PERKELE! Relations: Friends: * Estoniaball - My sister and best friend. don't worry you can into Nordic and into perkele. Oh, you don't want perkele? Alright. But you can into Nordic. * Swedenball - I was adopoted by him. We are good friends now, but in the past I used to be of him clay. Made perkele pakkoruotsi (forced swedish lessons in school), perkele! Is of hockey rival. 1995 & 2011 NEVER FORGET!!!! I still thinks that he is a Fag. * }} Norwayball - tanks for giving me a the peak of mount halti, i absolutely lob you. * Hungaryball - My brother who got lost and of äll around cool ball. The only one in the whole Europe, who not just understands my alcoholism, but does it as well also. * Yooperball - American grandchild, got much sisu. Speaks like Canadians. * Canadaball - Our North American friend and hockey rival! I WILL WIN SÖME DÄY!! Enemies: * Russiaball - ÖF STUPID INVEIDÖR PERKELE.Never forget 1809 and 1939,but we of cools, for now... * North Koreaball -Is not to be of trustings perkele...REMOVE KIM FAMILY! Gallery: Artwork: 10868272_1531722930424136_2050862381805535957_n.jpg Finland.jpg OdT9g9o.png Winter_War.jpg Europe likes rotten things.png Finland Properball.png FinlandballSVG.svg aab.png Finland.jpg Finland-icon.png King of Finland's crown2.jpg Da_Polandball_crew.png Sele_Polandball.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png A_little_group.png GNseylU.png History of Europe.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png Polandball_Planet.png countryball-polandball-песочница-140655.jpeg VoNkUek.png 28bw7iw2298x.png polandball_community_by_tringapore-d7m55l1.png Comics: Hospital_Massacre.png BOBgOam.png RMumqpu.png Q4rAkF3.png Estoniaball can into Nordic.png %27gLIQoMV.png 8eYTbBu.png 'yTpR19F.png Borkpocalipse last of us.png VJvvdb2.png Finland Wife carrying contest..png 1974126 917607904922151 8190886898902254641 o.png tumblr_n6ydi7yxY21szo7eyo1_1280.png Steppe Warrior Heritage.png BirthOfJapaneseFlag.png VNxOeAC.png DaFlSKW-600x2659.png 4HBQ5bA.png Scorched earth.png B5ORjfe.png 4m4iTgp.png Parenting.png 2G0l2Vj.png 5ePeOCz.png Finland demonstrates Nokia to Cuba.png|Finland demonstrates the power of Nokia Finland can into Wikipedia.jpeg Finland silence.png 'bbNyMEG.png 'pBu0vaZ.png QHbIXUO.png 'uiiqIUK.png 221-Invasion-of-Russia.png Mn0gWn6.png SuomiRuokaa.png Q4D0pUT.png GJ3e4EU.png 'gmU6jfG.png A Brief History of Namibian clay.png Finland senpai.jpg 992qhyV.png KHM7u5W.png MczCjUI.png Eesti17 copy.png 0UrF2nI.png Estonia and finland.jpg CIRtBGA.png Polandball new allies by robo diglet-d7rromv.jpg Britannia Will Rise Again.png Russia's meaning.png Careful with the little ones.jpg Food.png auQ84PZ.png Vo0XLbD.png 'zC2nCEV.png TYCRAOn.png KDj7zER.png }} Category:Europe Category:Countryballs Category:Nordic Category:EU Category:Mongoloid Category:Vikings Category:Vodka Remover Category:Kalmar Category:Finnish Speaking Countryball Category:Communist Removers Category:Cross Category:Perkele Category:Christianity Category:Cold Category:Prorupted Category:First World Countries Category:OECD Members Category:Coffee Category:Olympic Host Category:Scandinavian Category:Baltic Region Category:Anti-Communist Category:HUE Removers Category:Pork Lovers Category:Pro Israel Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:Uralic Category:Uralic speaking countryball Category:Gulf of Finland Category:Baltic Sea Category:Fennoscandia Category:Nordic Countryball Category:Middle Power Category:Sparse Category:Arctic Category:Gay Category:Lutheran Category:Christian Category:Drunk Category:Angry Category:Finnish speaking countryball Category:Anti-Nazi Category:Anti Kebab Category:Kebab Removers Category:Axis Category:Elongated